Support
by Septemberheaded
Summary: How Ed found out about Roy's intentions to become Fuhrer. AU


Support

Edward and Alphonse slowly clambered off the train into Central's station. Ten excruciatingly long hours in which Ed's boredom had taken its toll and forced him to remember the mission detail by bloody detail.

'Damn it, I really could use a drink.'

"Al?"

"Yes, brother?" The suit of armor replied turning to Ed.

"I'm going to go out for a bit. I'll probably be back late."

If Al suspected anything, the armor didn't betray it.

"Okay, Brother."

Ed turned and disappeared through the crowd after his brother's consent.

'Hell, it's not consent…'

Of course Alphonse knew.

It was Al and he knew everything about Ed. Besides despite the fact that Ed was now adept at holding his liquor, not even the Fullmetal Alchemist couldn't help but stumble a bit after an entire night of drinking.

'It's not like I don't deserve it,' Ed thought as he turned a corner. 'If I told Winry half the things I'd seen…'

But, he wouldn't tell Winry. No matter how much she wanted to be a part of their lives. Sometimes things were just better left unsaid.

He didn't need to see the disappointment or the horror on her face.

Edward doubted Winry wanted to hear about the lives he has ruined. She wouldn't want to hear about the people who had died.

Even then she'd probably only remind him of the single damning fact. He was a State Alchemist. He was a part of the group who had mowed her parents down. Destroying lives is part of the job description.

"Ah… Finally", Ed muttered as he stepped into Las Noches.

He looked around the dimly lit club. There were several booths lining the walls and tables were scattered around the place with a bar off to the side. It was a Friday night so there was a strong crowd.

Ed went directly to the bar. The bar itself was nothing short of a wonder. It held everything from very expensive wines to regular beer and it was manned by someone who was nothing short of a magician.

"The usual Ed?" Aubrey asked from behind the bar.

Ed gave a short nod.

Aubrey started to prepare the drink. "You want to talk about it?"

"No."

"You know…" Aubrey drawled. "I could just not give this to you. You're not of age anyways."

Ed scoffed. "Yeah, and I could just flash my pocket watch and then you would be forced to."

A chuckle was heard from a table behind Ed.

"Do my ears deceive me? Is the great Fullmetal Alchemist truly stooping so low?"

Ed stiffened. He'd know that smug voice anywhere.

"Colonel?"

Roy smirked sardonically from behind the rim of his shot of liquor. "What a pleasant surprise, Fullmetal. I thought you would avoid me for another couple of days. I really had no idea you _so _desperate to see me that you would seek me out like this. Seriously, Edward your neediness is unflattering."

Ed just scowled and turned back to the bar where his drink was waiting. "Shut up, you bastard. I'm not here to listen to your stupid voice."

"Yes, how could I forget? You came to get wasted." There was a malice in Roy's voice that had never been there before.

"What's it to you?" Ed said turning back to Roy.

"Well, you are my subordinate, Fullmetal. You answer directly to me."

"It's still none of your fucking business what I do on my free time. Besides you're here to get drunk too."

The Colonel just shrugged and again donned the sardonic smirk.

"What's it to you?", Roy answered twisting Ed's word's against him.

"You're a horrible drunk, Mustang and you know what? I don't have to sit here and continue to talk this endless shit with you." Ed turned and laid a couple of bills on the counter and stalked out of Las Noches determined to be anywhere but with the Flame Alchemist.

'That bastard colonel, what I drink is none of his fucking business.'

Ed continued to storm through the streets hardly noticing that it was soon becoming dark. He hardly took in his surroundings as he reached the park by the library and sat down on one of its benches.

'I refuse to let that bastard ruin my night even more. I'm sure there is another bar nearby…'

Ed sighed loudly. "Damn it."

"Damn it indeed."

Ed's eyes widened as he turned to look at the man leaning against a tree by the bench.

"You… You followed me."

"How observant."

"Listen, Mustang. I told you I'm in no mood to listen to your shit-"

"Does Alphonse know?" Roy interrupted.

Ed looked down. "…Probably."

Roy sighed. "Yes, he would have figured it out. I'm guessing no one else knows that you drink."

"No. And what the hell is it to you? Don't want it staining your immaculate record?"

Roy's eyes hardened. "My record is anything but immaculate, Fullmetal."

Ed met Roy's stare head on. "So that's why you drink then?"

Edward broke the stare and continued. "Is it because of Ishbal? Dr. Marcoh told me about it…"

"Yes…" Roy said faintly. "It is because of Ishbal."

"What happened?" Ed asked just as softly. He now knew the horrors of memories too well that he couldn't hold that particular cross against Mustang.

"I-" Mustang swallowed. "I killed a lot of people out there…"

"And you ruined a lot of lives." Ed finished.

Roy looked up at Ed and smiled softly. It was the first smile Ed had ever seen from the man.

"You understand."

Ed nodded.

"Then you drink for the same reason? That's really why you want the stone?"

"Yes." Ed said. "Are you going to do anything about what you did?"

"About Ishbal?"

"Yeah."

Roy simply gazed at Edward for a moment and then answered. "I'm going to become Fuhrer."

Edward blinked. "What?"

"Come on Edward it's getting late. I'll walk you to the barracks." Roy turned and made a motion for Ed to follow him.

The walk back was a silent one with Edward thinking over what Roy had said. Soon enough they came to the infamous military housings and a minute later they were at Ed and Al's quarters. Edward pulled out the key, unlocked the door and stepped inside. He then leaned against the doorway with a hand on the door knob.

He took a deep breath and met Roy's eyes.

"For what it's worth… I'll support you."

"Thank you." Roy said softly. "And Ed? You didn't ruin your brother's life."

Again, Roy gave Ed one of his rare smiles. "I expect to see you early in my office tomorrow morning, though. With the report." With that Roy tugged on the door knob and closed the door.

Author's Note

My first FMA fic. I'm not sure whether I should be proud or horrified lol. Hope it wasn't so terrible. And brownie points to whoever can figure out where Aubrey and Las Noches came from. wink wink.

Please Review!

- Sayuri Stang


End file.
